I'll Love My Firenze, Forever
by XElleXX
Summary: Sequel to "I Love My Firenze", The journey continues in Harry and Firenze's love-life.


I 3 MY FIRENZE FOREVER!

Warnings: MALE/MALE Sexual Relations, Wilderness Sex (is this a legit warning?), Language

Author's Note: They're back! Ahaha, I really want to thank my first four reviewers; I love you guys so much and this sequel goes out to y'all. Ending scene is dedicated to Eva9673, who first suggested the idea that I should write a small insert about Harry and Firenze's futures as mates. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Written only for your pleasure, no profit made. I do not own anything.

Harry was miserable. It had been over a week since he'd last seen Firenze, and he was getting a bit antsy. He knew that Hermione had an idea of what had taken place in the forest and that she was not happy about it.

One night in the common room, Hermione cornered him on the subject.

"Harry, please tell me what I'm thinking is not what happened last week," she whispered, glancing over in Ron's direction who was busy wading up old failed potions essays and throwing them into the fire.

The raven haired boy felt a blush creep up his neck, "I'm not a mind reader Hermione, though it wouldn't surprise me if I were. I have no idea what you're thinking about and, frankly, I'm not sure that I want to."

"You know what I'm talking about Harry. Did you, or did you not, bond with Firenze?"

Harry's eyes darted to the girl's face, "No, Hermione. I'm not that careless, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm just saying that you guys are taking it a bit fast. I know SOMETHING happened that day, even if you won't admit to it. Gosh, you barely know him at all, Harry," she whispered.

The other boy just stood, clearly fuming. He walked towards the staircase to the boy's dorm, ignoring Ron's proclamation of surprise. He paused when a delicate hand landed on his forearm and whispered, "Apparently, I know him better than I thought I knew you." With that he was gone.

Firenze wasn't much better off. He couldn't concentrate and often lost his temper over small infractions. He'd taken to stomping hooves in boredom and frustration at not being able to see his Harry. Most of the colony avoided him in fear of his, as of late, awful attitude. Even Gingarious was tending to avoid the fearless leader in his time of angst.

Only Adam was brave enough to tell Firenze what was on his mind.

"You have to stop this Firenze. Your people are unused to your unrest and it's making them jumpy. We almost had a red alert earlier when Hagrid walked into the forest to collect some herbs. This is going too far," the brave human stated firmly while standing before the leader.

Firenze looked up from his paperwork with fire in his eyes. The two men's eyes met and each tried to stare the other down. Finally, Firenze looked away defeated. If there was one person who was tough enough to stand up to his throne, it was Adam.

The centaur sighed, "What would you have me do? Waltz right up to Dumbledore and tell him that I wish to mate with the savior of the Wizarding World?"

"If you plan on being frank about it, then yes, you should. You, me, Dumbledore, and anyone with half a mind about centaurs know that this can't be helped. If the stars say it will happen, then the stars say it will happen."

Firenze looked up in surprise, "You mean?"

Adam nodded thoughtfully, "It was spotted on the eastern edge of the clearing, easily missed and that's probably why it had not been discovered yet. O'verion VI, Yomegalon XXIV, and Perdiopium IV are all aligned and will be for the next month or so before the stars make the rapid shift. We're guessing that you have until the shift to bond with him or you will lose your chance to mate all-together."

Firenze looked down at his papers, "What if he does not wish to bond with me?"

Adam walked up to the leader and hugged him around his human waist, "Trust me. The stars are almost perfectly in line. There will be no hardships for your mating."

Firenze smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around his friend's mate, "Thank you very much Adam. You know what? I think I will send him a message tonight. I do not wish to spend another moment without seeing his face."

The human laughed loudly and pulled away, "You're such a sap. I'm going to need a dentist by the time you're done courting him."

The centaur guffawed heartily as the human left. He quickly turned to write a quick passage to Harry:

My Harry,

I miss your gorgeous eyes and your beautiful face. Please meet me by the edge of the forest for I would not be able to stand another day without seeing you once more.

Yours Indefinitely,

Firenze

The centaur called for his eagle owl, attached his message to the bird's extended leg, and sat back to wait for the boy's response.

Firenze knew that if they were to continue on with this relationship, which he had to speak to Harry about tonight, he would need to give a formal courting notice to Dumbledore since Harry was technically under his supervision until he graduated.

Harry lay on his bunk, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, when he heard the telltale sound of an owl's beak on the dorm windows. He hopped out of bed and let the bird in, watching as it glided over to perch on the edge of his four-poster. Curiously, he pulled the slight scroll from the large bird's leg. The boy smiled ecstatically when he saw that it was from Firenze and his heart pounded against his ribcage as he read the contents.

Reaching over to his trunk, Harry dug around for a few owl treats and a small piece of parchment to write a short reply. He handed the treats to the eagle owl and began to write back:

Firenze,

I'll meet you in the eastern entrance to the forest at midnight. I don't have classes tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about what time I get back.

Harry wasn't sure how to end the brief missive. Should he keep with 'Sincerely' or go with something more meaningful, like 'Love'? He decided on the latter.

Love,

Your Harry

Hoping that his complimentary close didn't frighten his centaur friend, he attached the reply to the bird's leg and sent it off to deliver his note.

Looking at his bed-side clock, Harry reached once more into his trunk and pulled out his father's cloak. Silently, making sure not to gain the notice of his two 'friends' in the common room, the boy slipped out the entrance and made his way from the tower to the eastern courtyard. Careful that his cloak didn't snag on a loose branch, Harry entered the dark forest.

A few meters in, Firenze's head popped so suddenly out from behind a tree that it started Harry off of his feet. Obviously, he started laughing as he realized who it was that had frightened him.

Firenze emerged fully from behind the tree looking sheepishly at Harry. Offering his hand to the boy, he chuckled, "I am sorry to have alarmed you, Harry. It was not my intention."

The raven haired boy took the centaur's hand and held tight as the other pulled him to his feet, "It's fine, really; my fault for being so jumpy."

Looking sternly at the younger man, Firenze said, "No, you are right to have your guard up. This forest is very dangerous at night and if I were not here, I would not at all condone your entering the wood at this time."

Harry smiled lightly and took a small step towards the centaur, "Then I guess I'm lucky that you are here."

"Harry… I hope I am not being too forward in saying this, but I have missed your presence beside me."

The boy felt a blush creep up his neck and said lightly, "You use too many words for such a simple phrase." He reached his hand up and brushed his fingers over the other man's cheek affectionately.

Smiling cheekily, "That is what comes with being a leader. The eloquence is in my blood."

Harry laughed happily, "So, where to now, my good sir?"

"Hop on."

The clearing with the spring looked so different at night. The bright moonlight filtered through the treetops and fireflies danced to and fro, illuminating the soft grass and the trickling water from the stream.

"It's gorgeous," Harry said in awe, dismounting from his perch.

"I am glad that you enjoy it," Firenze smiled.

The boy grinned and lay back on the plush lawn. He patted the spot beside him and his smile widened as the centaur gulped audibly before lying beside the raven haired boy, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Harry… I… we must talk," Firenze stared nervously.

Said boy rolled to his side and looked the other man in the eyes, confused, "What about?"

"Harry, you know that centaurs mate for life, correct?" At the boy's nod, he continued, "If we are to continue seeing each other like this, I need you to know that it will be considered as my courting you as a mate."

Slowly, Harry realized what Firenze meant and he smiled wider than his ears.

"You want to court me?" He asked happily.

Firenze blushed slightly, "If you would allow me. I am completely new to this, but I have viewed other centaurs courting humans and it never looked too difficult for either party. Not to say that any relationship is easy, but it always seemed so natural; that the partners were perfect for the centaurs who were doing the courting and I would love for the chance to have that with y—" his ramblings came to a quick halt when the younger boy swiftly pressed their lips together in a tight, bruising kiss. Firenze moaned and melted into the kiss, easily opening up to Harry's tongue.

The two sparred for dominance in the kiss for a few minutes before the younger man pulled away with a huge grin.

"I'd love it if you would court me, Firenze," he said happily.

The centaur grinned and dipped his head once more to press a chaste kiss against his intended's soft lips.

"You know that a notification will need to be sent to Dumbledore, do you not?" At Harry's protestant look, he grinned lightly, "Of course, he cannot do anything about it. It will just be notifying him of my intentions towards you and banning him from keeping me from you, or you from me, in any way. The centaur magic will make sure of that once I write out the official documents."

"So, in human terms," Harry asked, lying back in the grass, "what does this mean?"

Thinking for a moment, Firenze cautiously replied, "Well, at the end of the courting process, whenever we decide to end it, we will be the equivalent of a married couple in the wizarding world. The end of the courting is marked only by the first session of… full intercourse."

Blushing slightly along with his centaur friend, Harry asked, "But we can still do… other things?" He reached up and ran his fingertips lightly over the other's chest, slowly dipping lower and lower.

Said centaur's breath caught for a moment before he leaned down and captured the boy's lips once more. The two kept their lips locked for what seemed like forever; content to slowly peruse and explore the wet caverns of each other's mouths.

Firenze combed his fingers through Harry's unruly black hair with one hand and heatedly massaged the boy's chest. Pulling on Harry's hair, he moved his moth to the exposed neck. He suckled strongly over the juncture of neck and shoulder and drank in the beautiful moans from his partner.

Feeling a tugging on the hem of his shirt, Harry quickly leaned up and removed the garment. He felt the centaurs gentle lips kiss a path down his sternum and arched his back in pleasure as he felt a warm tongue circle around one of his nipples.

"Firenze," he panted, "Gods, Firenze… it feels so good!" His voice rose to a slight shout at the end when the centaur dipped his tongue into the boy's belly button.

Firenze slid his hands up Harry's thighs and eagerly watched the boy's face as he caressed the hardness beneath the raven haired boy's trousers. He gave an experimental squeeze before slowly moving his hand up and down along the erection.

Moaning loudly, Harry bucked his hips up against the firm grip. His fingers gripped the grass to his left and right while his head moved back and forth in pure pleasure.

Satisfied by the other boy's response, Firenze moved his hand to the button and fly of Harry's pants. He asked lightly, "May I?"

Harry looked up at the centaur wantonly, "Please, Firenze." He reached one of his hands down and caressed his partner's cheek, "I want you to touch me… and I want to touch you, too."

His eyes widening, Firenze leaned up and pressed his lips roughly against Harry's. He pulled back and looked at the boys ecstatically, "Gods, Harry, you do not cease to amaze me time after time."

Harry laughed and slid his hand down the centaur's chest. Hesitating only for a moment, Harry wrapped his hand around his partner's impressive length and began to stroke him torturingly slow.

Firenze groaned at the delicious friction along his erection. Hoping to reciprocate, he unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's pants. As he began to slide his hand inside, Harry's free hand stopped him and the boy said breathlessly, "Change of plans, just let me touch you for a while."

Hesitating for a moment, Firenze decided to let Harry have free range over him for a little bit, but he promised himself that he'd make the boy's pleasure tenfold when it was his turn.

Slowly, the raven haired boy slid to his knees and looked into the centaur's eyes, "I'd like to try something."

"Anything, Harry. You can do whatever you please with me," Firenze said breathlessly.

Grinning devilishly, the boy leaned over, supporting himself with just one hand as he used the other to guide the centaur's length towards his mouth.

Realizing what Harry was about to do, Firenze moaned loudly, "Gods, Harry, please. You are so sexy, baby." He ran his trembling fingers down the middle of the boy's back, pleased with the momentary shudder that he received.

Harry loved Firenze's begging and decided to torture him for a few moments. He leaned further down to lick from the base of the man's erection to the very tip, which put his ass up in the air for a few good moments. Hearing the other's loud groan, he knew that Firenze had gotten then mental picture. For experiment's sake, he also spread his legs a little and arched his back as he leaned down once more to repeat the previous licking.

Firenze decided that he was in heaven. A choked out whimper came from his lips as he slid his long arms down Harry's back once more, this time not stopping as he got to the boy's loose pant line. He slipped his hands down the soft globes of Harry's bottom and smiled when the boy stilled his ministrations. Groaning softly, he traced his fingers down the other's cleft and paused as Harry moaned when he reached the boy's entrance. He applied a little pressure to the muscle, not entering, which he knew would drive Harry crazy.

And drive Harry crazy it did. He panted and whimpered as he tried to push back against the centaur's fingers to no avail.

"Please," he whimpered, looking up at the centaur's face.

Firenze grinned as he applied a little more pressure and asked, "What, Harry? What would you like me to do?"

Harry groaned and, in retaliation, quickly moved his mouth over the head of the grinning man's cock and sucked nice and hard. 'That'll wipe the grin off your face,' he thought happily.

Firenze, unexpecting of Harry's daring move, threw he head back and hollered. He tightened his hands over Harry's ass, but withdrew one to bring to his mouth. He made sure to get them very wet before he dipped his hand once more inside the boy's jeans. He groaned loudly at the heat surrounding his own arousal before he pressed his middle finger against the boy's entrance. Gently, he pressed his finger inside to the first knuckle.

Harry moaned around Firenze's length when he felt the finger entering him. He'd tried this with himself a few times, but it had never felt so good. Mostly, it was just awkward.

The centaur let his head drop back once more when he felt the vibrations of the boy's moan around his cock. Slowly, he began moving his finger in and out of the boy, surprised when Harry easily took in a second finger. The implication that Harry had done this with himself made Firenze tremble with heat.

Harry, trying not to lose his mind, began moving his head farther and farther down the other man's erection. He knew that it'd be impossible to fit the entire thing in his mouth all at once, it was much too large, but he got a good couple of inches before it hit the back of the throat.

Panting heavily, Firenze moved his fingers in and out of the boy's entrance. He couldn't believe how good Harry's mouth felt around his cock. He was so close to the edge. Feeling that he should reward his intended for the pleasure that he was receiving, Firenze pressed his fingers deep inside the young man and quickly located his prostate.

Harry felt his centaur's fingers delve deeper inside of him, but practically screamed in pleasure as he felt the man brush against something inside. He redoubled his efforts, moaning almost constantly over the man's length at the pleasure coming from the man's fingers.

"Harry," Firenze moaned, "I… I cannot… I am going to…" The centaur threw back his head and moaned loudly as his orgasm rocketed through his body.

Harry knew to pull back and just suckled on the head as he felt the man's arousal spasm before releasing wave after wave of fluid. He tried very hard to swallow all of it, but it was just too much, too fast.

As Firenze came down from the clouds, he saw a fair amount of his cum running down the other boy's chin. He gently cupped the boy's face and tugged so that Harry was on his knees at eye level. The centaur leaned in and gently wiped his partner's chin with his fingers.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing the other boy softly.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."

Firenze touched their foreheads together and watched Harry's gorgeous green eyes as he ran his hand down the boy's chest. "May I?" he asked once more.

"Yes," Harry whispered hoarsely.

This time, the boy didn't stop him as he tugged his jeans down Harry's creamy thighs and wrapped a hand around the boy's stiff erection.

Harry moaned at the pressure and leaned in to kiss Firenze once more.

As they kissed, Firenze slid his free hand around the other side of Harry and gently inserted two fingers inside the boy's entrance. At his partner's moan, the centaur quickly moved them in and out, searching all the while for the boy's prostate.

Harry could feel the heat swirling in his abdomen and he knew that he wouldn't last. One final touch to Harry's prostate had him moaning out his release over the other man's fist.

Curiously, Firenze brought his hand up and licked a string of cum from his fingers. Deciding that he liked the taste, very much so, he cleaned the rest of his hand with his tongue.

Watching this, Harry was mesmerized as he basked in post-orgasmic bliss.

Finally finished, the centaur touched his forehead to Harry's once more.

"You are amazing, my love," he whispered.

Eyes widening, Harry crashed his mouth to Firenze's heatedly before grinning and lying back onto the grass.

"That was," the boy sighed happily, "amazing… incredible."

Lying beside his love, Firenze smiled, "I am glad that you enjoyed it."

Harry just rolled onto his side, looking up at the centaur contentedly.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Firenze asked, "Harry… do you believe that the stars can tell us about the future?"

Curious, "I guess they could for some things, why?"

Firenze pointed to a triplet of stars towards the very eastern edge of the clearing, "Those three bright stars in a line are called O'verion VI, Yomegalon XXIV, and Perdiopium IV. They were spotted recently, just earlier today in fact, and are said by my people to be aligned for the next month or so. Adam said that they represent our courting."

Harry's eyes widened, "That it will be over in just a month?"

"No, no, not our relationship. The Courting will be over. See how they are almost a perfect straight line? That means that there will not be any hardships for us to face during our courting."

"But they're just three random stars."

"Not random, no. O'verion VI represents leadership, or me. Yomegalon XXIV had always represented love or courting to my people because of the planet's heart-like shape. And Perdiopium IV is a black planet, but shines emerald green because of the pigmentation in the atmosphere; black for your raven hair and emerald for your amazing eyes."

"Wow… does that work for everything?" Harry asked in wonder.

Firenze chuckled, "For some things. My people have seen many things in the stars that have come to pass. That is why we were fighting on the side of the light during the final battle. We knew that you were destined to lead us to victory. That and I secretly thought you were the cutest of humans ever since I first saved you in this forest," the man winked at Harry's surprised look.

The two talked for another two hours before Firenze returned Harry to Hogwarts, this time dropping him off at the entrance to the school. The two kissed farewell and made their way to their respective homes.

Harry and Firenze continued to see each other over the course of the next few weeks. A letter had been sent to Dumbledore, but the old wizard thought that it was a wonderful occasion and announced, at dinner the same day no less, that Harry was now being courted by the Centaur leader, Firenze, to the entire school. What a fiasco THAT was.

Soon, letters arrived and pictures were printed on the daily paper, but when were they not? Someone, a fellow Gryffindor with blonde hair and a camera Harry suspected, had managed to procure a picture of the centaur and human kissing and laughing happily together one night, which then got printed in about every front page imaginable. Some papers called their relationship a disgrace, but others, like Luna's Quibler, said that they completely support Harry and that they thought that Harry deserved a loving mate after years of suffering at the hands of a madman.

At the end of the month, Harry and Firenze finally mated. It had been a bit tricky with the centaur's… ahem… extra body parts, but they had managed wonderfully. The next day, it was announced in the Great Hall that Harry potter would be going to stay with the centaurs for the remainder of his days at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione weren't happy that it happened so soon, well… Ron wasn't happy that he hadn't even known what was going on until it was announced at dinner, but they soon got over it and joined Harry every few days at the colony to do homework or just hang out.

Ironically, Hermione found herself soon mated to one of Firenze's clan, Watenlily, who was fairly young for centaurs, but no less mature. The two spent many nights together studying and looking at the stars.

Needless to say, both Harry's and Hermione's grades in Astronomy skyrocketed.

Ron eventually found love later in life with a Spanish muggle named Marrie. They ended up having twelve children.

As for Harry and Firenze, Harry had found out a few weeks after the first mating that he was with… foal. Madame Pomfrey had tried to explain to him how it was physically possible to carry something inside him that weighed the equivalent of a ten year old human, but Harry just plugged his ears childishly and forgot everything he had heard.

Their first foal was named James, the first in the clan to have a human name. The second was named after Sirius. The third and fourth, unbelievably twins, were named Remus and Romulus after the founders of Rome and Harry's late second-godfather.

The fifth and final child was different from all the rest. It had blonde hair like its father's, but also was devoid of any kind of genitalia. Years later, they learned that the unique baby they had lovingly named Waterlily was the first known centaur to visually be female.

Firenze and Harry watched their foals turn into young men, and woman; watched them be mated themselves to humans or other centaurs. Humorously, Remus was mated to one of Raineous's twins, Grean, and Romulus was mated to the other twin, Holdig. It was a constant struggle to tell the couples apart.

Nearing the end of their lives, Firenze named Waterlily his successor. She would one day be leader of their fine clan which was growing more and more very year.

Harry and Firenze spent their last years in complete happiness. When at last they passed, the two were buried on Hogwarts grounds. A memorial service was held in honor of the savior and his loving mate and the two were placed within the same grave; together until the stars would not shine any longer and the earth crumbled to dust. Infinity.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. It took a lot of effort to finally sit myself down to write an ending to the beginning. Hahahahahah! Like I said, this goes out to Eva9673. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers, who gave me the will to continue with this story. ^_^


End file.
